Megatron
'''Megatron '''was the leader of the Decepticons, an organization that seeks to rule the galaxy. He was feared by the Autobots, mostly because of his hatery for them. When the Cube was lost Megatron went to retrive it but crash landed on Minecraftia and he was captured by Sector 7. In 2014 he was freed by Starscream but was later killed by Optimus Prime. Biography Early life Megatron was born before the Attack on Starscream's Base. Attack on Starscream's base He eventually became the Decepticons' leader and at some point was confronted by Optimus Prime on sevral pillars although he escaped from the scene. Not long after, he led Brawl and Barricade into an Autobot base commanded by Starscream, to get the Dark Energon which could save Cybertron. Their ship crashed near the base but all of them survived. Once inside they were confronted by Starscream via hologram, although they didn't bother with him to much. After killing most of the base's Protoforms the three arrived at a camp, set up by Soundwave. He alerted them that Starscream is guarding the Dark Energon along with sevral Protoforms. After killing all Protoforms and injuring Starscream, Megatron and his team succesfuly claimed the Dark Energon and delivered it to the Decepticons' founder. Crash-landing on Minecraftia Further in the war Starscream joined the Decepticons and Megatron made him his second-in-command. Additionaly the Cube, an object that created the Cybertronian race, was lost to the far reaches of space. Megatron who seeked to get it, went after it and followed the Cube to Minecraftia but crash-landed before he could retrive it. He was frozen later on and was at some point found by Archibald Witwicky, who accidentaly activated his navigation system, causing the Cube's coordination to become enwritten on his glasses. Further more, he was found by Sector 7, an alien themed organization, and was brought to the Hoover Dam. Optimus mentioned him in his story about Cybertronian race to Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. At the Hoover Dam By 2014, Megatron was still frozen at the dam. He was spotted by Autobot J4U when he was escaping the dam. Saved from the dam Later on, Starscream arrived at the dam and blew a hole into it's side which freed Megatron from his prison. He then asked Starscream where the Cube was to whuch he replied that the humans had taken it. Megatron then ordered Starscream to get them. Confronting Prime The Autobots later went into Mission City, which was attacked by Decepticons, namely Starscream, Blackout, Bonecrusher and Brawl although the later three were killed, while Starscream was wounded. When Brawl was killed by J4U, the Autobot went to the rest of his group in order to report everything to Prime. When he was finished Megatron flew into the city and began searching for the group. When he found him he crashed into Optimus and the two went on to crash through a nearby building. Death After hitting Optimus the two crashed through a building and fell on the floor of an apartemnt. They then bounced off of it and crashed into the underground when they hit the floor again. There they battled throug a tunel and at it's end, Megatron flew into Optimus, sending them crashing onto the surface. They then battled to a parkside, while Megatron called in sevral Protoforms, in order to stop the other Autobots from interfering. The Autobots howevhere managed to come help Prime and they soon cornered Megatron. He howevhere flew away from them and regenerated his health before landing again. He then injured Bumblebee and regenerated again. Megatron went on to injure Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus but Prime soon came back to help J4U. The two began to criticaly wound Megatron and J4U began slamming him with the Cube. Optimus then ran in and killed Megatron, ending the Battle of Mission City and making Starscream the new leader of the Decepticons. Apperances * Transformers: War for Cybertron (First apperance) * Transcrafters ** EP 5 (Mentioned) ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 (Death) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Deceased characters